


Bobby Pins

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ;), Doing hair is hell, F/M, but lucking you've got a Boi that's good with his hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Request by @illys-bitch: “Simm!Master x reader where she often gets super emotional over little things and he has to try to figure out what to do in these situations bc what is happening??? (I came up with this bc I started crying when I couldn’t find my bobby pins. Feel free to attack me with this one)”
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Bobby Pins

When travelling with who was probably the most sarcastic being in the cosmos, you’re pretty much required to develop tough skin. The Master often bounced insults off of you just to see how you’d react, and most of the time you’d reply with insults of your own. It was all in good fun, and you both knew it. However, some days your human-ness took over and you could break down at the drop of a hat. Unfortunately, today just seemed to be one of those days.

You were in your room, your hair sticking up every direction as you tried for the eighth time to do a style you’d seen on Pinterest. You’d spent the last hour trying to do it, getting a bit farther in the process each time. Finally, you were almost done. You carefully positioned every curl and braid that you’d just formed, and when you finally got to the part where you had to fix it into place, you reached for your bobby pins only to find them missing.

“Oh, no no _no_,” You mumbled to yourself as you frantically searched for them, one hand holding your hair in place as the other moved things around on your dresser. As you grew more desperate, you felt hot tears running down your face. This always happened when you got stressed, and this was _definitely_ stressful. You moved your hand to wipe your eyes, and you felt the previously perfect curl fall in your face as you realized that you’d moved the wrong hand. You let out a frustrated yell as you grabbed your box of hairbands, throwing them to the floor. The tears were flowing freely now, and you rested your elbows on your desk as you let yourself mope over the lost bobby pins.

Of course, your alien friend (with superhuman hearing) heard you and came to see what was going on. The Master knew that sometimes his jokes would be a little too cruel and you’d start crying, but he wasn’t even in the room with you! What was going on now? He walked quickly to your door, knocking loudly so that you could hear him over your crying.

“Y/N, you alright in there?” He asked, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the ‘I’m fine, go away’ that his human companion yelled back. He cracked the door open and peeked in, only to see you bent over your desk, your shoulders shaking. He walked up, putting his hand on your shoulder.

“What happened?” He asked, looking over and noticing the now broken box of hair supplies on the floor. You leaned up and wiped your nose, before looking up at him.

“It’s stupid,” You stated, shaking your head, “Just go away.”. He smiled softly.

“If it’s making you cry, I doubt it’s that stupid. The only thing I’ve ever seen make you cry was me, and I nearly got shot over it.” He commented, rubbing your back. He squatted down next to your chair, turning it so that you were facing him. He brought his hand up to your cheek, gently wiping away some lingering tears.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” He asked again, and you hesitated before nodding.

“I was trying to do my hair,” you began, nodding towards the remaining hair brushes and curlers on your desk, “but I messed up and couldn’t finish it.”

The Master nodded, before putting his hand on your knee.

“Why couldn’t you finish? It looks like you got a long way.” He mentioned as you saw his eyes glance towards the mop of curls on your head. You sighed, fighting the feeling of more tears trying to escape.

“I couldn’t find my bobby pins.” You mumbled incoherently, and The Master tilted his head.

“You what?” He asked, and you sighed dramatically.

“I couldn’t find my bobby pins, alright? I got almost all the way done and I couldn’t find my damn bobby pins!’ You cried, screwing your eyes shut as tears began falling again.

“You’re right. That is stupid.” He commented, only making you even more mortified to be crying in front of your friend. You covered your face with your hands, trying to shield The Master from being able to see your red face. When you finally calmed down again, you uncovered and opened your eyes, only to be met with a sight that could’ve made you combust on the spot.

There the smug bastard in front of you was, a smirk on his face, eyebrows raised, and a box of black, shiny bobby pins in his hand. He looked down at them before looking back up at you, your face conveying the murderous debate going on in your head.

“I needed some metal for one of my projects, so I came in here and borrowed them. I didn’t think it was such a life or death situation.” He commented, only to lose his balance and fall back after a push from his companion.

“You jerk! You can’t just come in here and take stuff without telling me!” You yelled at him, only earning yourself another eye-roll from the Timelord. He jumped up and began undoing his tie, your face going from one of anger to one of confusion. You began to ask what he was doing, but shut your mouth after a sharp ‘shush’ from the man. He walked up behind you, spinning your chair back to where you were facing the mirror. He then tied the piece of fabric around your eyes, positioning it so that it wasn’t tied around your hair, but still blocked your vision. You felt his finger brush your temple momentarily, before feeling his touch disappear.

“What the hell are you doing?” You questioned, annoyed. He shushed you again, and you soon felt his hands moving in your hair. You didn’t know what he was doing, but you figured that there was no point in trying to escape. Once he had his mind set on something, there was no backing him down.

After about twenty minutes of hair brush clinks, curling iron sizzles, and ‘what are you doing’ and ‘shush’ being sent back and forth between the two of you, you felt his hands leave from your hair and move to the knot of the tie.

“Are you ready?” He asked, and you nodded, not entirely sure what you were ready for. He untied the knot, letting the tie fall from your eyes. When your eyes locked onto the mirror, you almost started crying again. Your hair was done in the style perfectly, not a curl or strand out of place. You turned around excitedly to The Master, who was wearing a quite self-satisfied smirk on his face.

‘What did- how did you- wha- how did you know?” You finally settled on, and he shrugged, his smile growing slightly.

“I simply pulled the images from your mind to get an idea of what you were attempting. The rest was just recreating it.” He explained, barely getting his last sentence out before he was crushed in a hug. You buried your face in his chest, your arms as tight around him as they could be without hurting him.

“Thank you so much.” You mumbled into his chest, and he laughed, hugging you back (albeit, more gently).

“Next time you need some complicated thing done, just call me. I’d much prefer you to interrupt whatever I’m doing with a request than with yelling echoing down the corridor.” He joked, and you nodded. You pulled back, looking up into his eyes with an unrecognizable emotion behind them.

“You know, this never would’ve happened if you’d just left my stuff alone.”

“…”

“…”

“I wonder what would happen if I ruffled your hair?”

“_Don’t you dare_.”


End file.
